wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Total Divas / Total Bellas Episodes
The following is the episode chronology for WWE Total Divas / Total Bellas. 2013 Total Divas Season 1 * 1.01 "Welcome to the WWE" - July 28, 2013 - The WWE Divas begin their preparations for WrestleMania XXIX, resulting in The Bella Twins, Brie and Nikki, receiving disappointing news about their match. Nikki starts to have doubts regarding her relationship with John Cena; Trinity is embarrassed when Ariane's boyfriend, Vinnie, ends up causing a scene backstage and she's stuck in the middle. * 1.02 "A Tango With Fandango" - August 4, 2013 - Eva Marie plans to get into the main roster by creating a scheming plan involving Fandango; Brie and Nikki take some time off and enjoy a vacation with Daniel Bryan and John; Ariane and Trinity are shocked when they experience a wardrobe malfunction. * 1.03 "Planet Funk is Funked Up" - August 11, 2013 - Trinity and her fiancé Jon struggle with relationship problems; JoJo ends up giving her boyfriend an ultimatum; Nikki disagrees with Brie's decision to move to Phoenix. * 1.04 "The Fat Twin" - August 18, 2013 - Nikki becomes self-conscious about her weight after reading some of the fans comments; Ariane considers getting breast implants; Nattie tells her fiancé TJ that she would like more romance in their relationship. * 1.05 "Feuding Funkadactyls" - August 25, 2013 - Trinity and Ariane get into an argument that splits them apart; Brie encourages Nikki to reconcile with their father; Nattie and TJ's relationship is in trouble when TJ's mother visits. * 1.06 "Diva Las Vegas" - September 1, 2013 106 - The Divas travel to Las Vegas for Nattie's bachelorette party; JoJo is confused about her relationship with Justin Gabriel; Nattie becomes stressed out when she keeps receiving flirts from her friend, Jaret. * 1.07 "A Leg Up" - September 8, 2013 - Nikki's wrestling career is in jeopardy when she suffers an injury; Eva Marie does a photo shoot for Maxim, resulting in JoJo becoming jealous; Ariane is worried about taking her relationship with Vinnie to the next level. * 1.08 "No Longer The Bridesmaid" - September 15, 2013 - Nattie and TJ's wedding takes an unexpected turn; John asks Nikki to meet his family; Ariane is rushed to the hospital and Eva Marie and JoJo's friendship starts to fall apart. * 1.09 "Summer Slam" - November 10, 2013 - Nikki begins to feel threatened when Eva Marie becomes increasingly popular; Ariane has trouble controlling her temper; Nattie is embarrassed after an in-ring incident and John's attitude towards Nikki becomes suspicious due to his elbow injury. * 1.10 "Nurse Nikki" - November 17, 2013 - Nikki decides to move in with John; Eva Marie considers cheating when she is asked to be an announcer on live television; Trinity convinces Jon to get his toe checked out. * 1.11 "Seeing Red" - November 24, 2013 - Brie has a difficult time accepting Bryan's notoriety; Nattie feels that Eva Marie is trying to get too close to TJ; Nikki has to cope with John's demands and Ariane is fearful about having sex with Vinnie. * 1.12 "Get That Chingle Chingle" - December 1, 2013 - Ariane encourages Vinnie to try-out for the WWE; Nikki has a difficult time getting used to living with John, while Trinity's relationship with Jon takes a turn when her dad moves in. * 1.13 "Saying Goodbye" - December 8, 2013 - Trinity grows tired of Jon's jealous ways; Nikki is annoyed when Brie refers to Nikki's injury as a "vacation"; Nattie and TJ are devastated when they have to euthanize their cat, Gismo. * 1.14 "Ready to Ride"- December 15, 2013 - Nikki and John's future begins to look uncertain; Bryan proposes to Brie and Eva Marie finally introduces her fiancé, Jonathan, to her family. Total Divas Season 2 Total Divas Season 3 Total Divas Season 4 2016 Total Bellas Season 1 * "The Cena House Rules" - October 5, 2016 ** Brie and Daniel Bryan move into John Cena's home to care for Nicole after her surgery in the series premiere of this Total Divas spin-off, which offers a glimpse into Brie and Nikki Bella's life outside the ring with their significant others and family. John's strict house rules have the new guests walking on eggshells to keep him happy. * "Quickie Fix" - October 12, 2016 ** A sex rut causes a relationship strain for Brie and Bryan and a bored Nicole takes it upon herself to come up with an idea to help the couple out of their dry spell. Meanwhile, tensions rise as John Laurinaitis tells the men about his prenup plans with Kathy. * "Who's the Boss?" - October 19, 2016 ** Nicole is determined to help Bryan figure out his next steps after retirement and JJ feels under-appreciated and considers quitting his job at Kathy's company to pursue a career in wrestling. * "Bryan's Breaking Point" - October 26, 2016 * "Bella Family Secrets" - November 2, 2016 * "Wedding Mania" - November 9, 2016 2016 Total Divas Season 5